sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Friedrich Stahl
thumb|320px|Friedrich Stahl Friedrich Stahl war der Vater von Leonard Stahl, Niklas Stahl, Sophie Stahl, Martin Windgassen, Luisa Wegener, Mila Stahl, Mara Dietrich und Frederik Stahl. Er war der Ehemann von Beatrice Stahl. Friedrich kam in Folge 1784 an den Fürstenhof, um Doris van Norden das Hotel abzukaufen. Er kannte Charlotte Saalfeld schon sein halbes Leben lang und versuchte schon damals, um sie zu kämpfen. Ihr tat er den Gefallen gerne, den Fürstenhof zu erwerben, da er immer noch auf eine Zukunft mit Charlotte hoffte, was in keiner Weise abwegig war. Sie heirateten schließlich in Folge 2001, doch ausgerechnet in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht schoss Charlotte im Affekt auf ihn, als sie von der wütenden Natascha Schweitzer, mit welcher Friedrich eine Affäre hatte, erfuhr, dass er der Vater der Zwillinge Mara Dietrich und Mila Stahl von Patrizia Dietrich ist. Früher war Friedrich Rennfahrer, später leitete er mit seinen Söhnen Leonard und Niklas eine Maschinenbaufirma namens Stahl und Söhne, bis er sich in den Fürstenhof einkaufte. Als er in Folge 2746, nach einer langen Zeit, erneut an einem Autorennen in Schottland teilnahm, kam er bei einem Unfall ums Leben. Dietrich Adam spielte Friedrich Stahl. Auftritte Folgen * Folge 1784 (21.06.2013) bis Folge 2746 (15.08.2017) * Folge 2749 (18.08.2017) (Traum) * Folge 2751 (22.08.2017) (Videobotschaft aus dem Testament) * Folge 2765 (11.09.2017) (Traum) Beziehungen Verwandte *Johanna Stahl †, Schwester *Frederik Stahl †, Sohn *Leonard Stahl, Sohn *Niklas Stahl, Sohn *Martin Windgassen, Sohn *Sophie Stahl †, Tochter *Luisa Wegener, Tochter *Mila Stahl, Tochter *Mara Dietrich †, Tochter *Desirée Bramigk, Stieftochter *David Hofer †, Stiefsohn *Gabriel Stahl, Enkel *Tom Sigurdson, Stief-Enkel *Paul Raspe, Stief-Enkel *Pauline Stahl, Schwiegertochter *Julia Stahl, Schwiegertochter *Sebastian Wegener, Schwiegersohn *Ernst Hofer †, Schwiegervater *Luise Hofer †, Schwiegermutter *Charlotte Saalfeld, Schwägerin *Cosima Saalfeld †, Schwägerin (off.) *Götz Zastrow †, Schwager (off.) Liebschaften *Gabrielle Stahl †, Ehefrau *Marta Reisiger †, One-Night-Stand *Patrizia Dietrich †, One-Night-Stand *Natascha Schweitzer, Ex-Affäre *Charlotte Saalfeld, Ex-Frau *Estefania Márquez †, Ex-Affäre *Susan Newcombe, Ex-Flirt *Beatrice Stahl †, Witwe Freunde *Charlotte Saalfeld, Jugendfreundin *Hermann Stürzebecher † *Natascha Schweitzer Bekannte *Hildegard Sonnbichler *Alfons Sonnbichler *Doris van Norden *Tina Sigurdson *Coco Conradi *Goran Kalkbrenner *Siggi Meyser *Michael Niederbühl *Alexander Saalfeld *Rosalie Engel *Poppy Saalfeld † *Kiki von Kalmoor *Sigurd Oefele *Stefan Merz *Alina Steffen † *Gunnar Lohmann *Saskia Hanke *Clara Lechner *Fabien Liebertz *Susan Newcombe *Anja Ransmayer *Rebecca Newcombe *Ella Kessler *Christine Münchberg *Gottfried Saalfeld *Jack †, Beifahrer bei dem Oldtimerrennen in Schottland Feinde *Werner Saalfeld *Barbara von Heidenberg † *Patrizia Dietrich † *Winfried Holthaus † *Bertram Kesselring *Roman Schröder *Adrian Lechner *Alfredo Morales-Diaz *Christoph Saalfeld Kinder *Niklas Stahl, (mit Gabrielle Stahl) *Leonard Stahl, (mit Gabrielle Stahl) *Sophie Stahl †, (mit Gabrielle Stahl) *Martin Windgassen, (mit Frau Windgassen) *Luisa Wegener, (mit Marta Reisiger) *Mila Stahl, (mit Patrizia Dietrich) *Mara Dietrich †, (mit Patrizia Dietrich) *Frederik Stahl †, (mit Beatrice Stahl) Kriminalität Mordversuche * Patrizia Dietrich † (wollte sie im Krankenhaus mit einem Kissen ersticken + wollte sie erschießen) Sonstiges *ließ Alina Steffens Leiche, zusammen mit Beatrice Stahl, im See verschwinden, nachdem sie bei einem Unfall, bei dem sie mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein stürzte, starb Geschichte Staffel 8 Friedrich kam in Folge 1784 an den Fürstenhof um Doris van Norden den Fürstenhof abzukaufen. Dort traf er auch auf seine alte Jugendfreundin Charlotte Saalfeld. Staffel 9 Friedrich war der neuer Anteilseigner vom Fürstenhof ohne zu ahnen, dass die neue Konditorin Pauline Jentzsch eine Enkelin vom dem echten damaligen Besitzer Erich von Weyersbrunn ist. Er erfuhr durch eine Erpressung von Patrizia Dietrich, dass sie noch nach ihrem Nachlass von ihrem GroßvaterJoseph Dietrich diesen Vertrag hatte. In Folge 1874 kam es schließlich zum Streit zwischen Patrizia und Friedrich, wodurch sie die Treppe hinunterstuerzte, weil Friedrich erfuhr, dass er der Vater von den Zwillingen ist und, dass Patrizia ihrer Schwester Barbara von Heidenberg von seinem One-Night-Stand mit ihr erzählt hatte und Charlotte es von Barbara erfuhr. Patrizia fiel nach dem Treppensturz ins Koma. Später führte Friedrich eine Affäre mit Natascha Schweitzer. Doch dann beendete er diese und heiratete Charlotte in Folge 2001. Als Natascha Charlotte in der Hochzeitsnacht von der Affäre und des vertauschten Vaterschaftstest erzählte, schoss Charlotte mit einer Pistole auf Friedrich, welche ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für ihn war. Daraufhin brauchte Friedrich eine Spenderniere, welche er von seinem Sohn Martin Windgassen bekam. Staffel 10 In der zehnten Staffel führten Charlotte und Friedrich eine glückliche Beziehung, welche fast von Patrizia zerstört wurde, da Patrizia sich an Friedrich rächen wollte, weil dieser ihr das Sorgerecht für ihre gemeinsame Tochter Mila Stahl verweigerte. Später erfuhr er auch, dass Julia Wegener nicht seine Tochter Sophie Stahl ist und, dass Julia und ihr Bruder Sebastian Wegener, welcher die Erbkrankheit Morbus Geiger hatte, ihn monatelang belogen haben, weil Julia nach Sophies Tod, deren Identität annehmen musste, um Sebastian mit Sophies Erbe die Therapie für seine Krankheit bezahlen zu können. Bei dem Prozess verzeihte er den beiden und sie mussten deshalb nicht ins Gefängnis. Nach all den Intrigen und Verbrechen, wurde Patrizia verhaftet, konnte jedoch wieder ausbrechen und wurde auf der Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas Stahl von Friedrich in Notwehr erschossen, nachdem sie versucht hatte seine Söhne umzubringen. Friedrich stand später unter Mordverdacht, weil Patrizias Schwester Barbara von Heidenberg den Journalisten Bertram Kesselring angeheuert hat. Dieser musste vor der Polizei behaupten, er habe gesehen, wie Friedrich Patrizia ohne Grund erschossen hat. Nachdem Kesselring versucht hat Luisa Reisiger zu bestechen, damit sie seine Aussage bestätigt, wurde er von Friedrich und Sebastian überwältigt, sodass er der Polizei doch die Wahrheit erzählte. Staffel 11 thumb|left|Alina stürzt zu Boden und stirbt|220x220px In der elften Staffel betrog er Charlotte schon wieder. Diesmal mit ihrer eigenen Schwester Beatrice Hofer. Beatrice versucht derweil an das Erbe von Luisa Reisiger ranzukommen, zusammen mit ihrem Sohn David und ihrer Gefängnisinsassin Alina Steffen. Als Alina von Friedrich am Fürstenhof gefeuert wird, zwingt Alina Beatrice Friedrich zu überreden. Es kommt zum Streit. Friedrich geht dazwischen und Alina stürzt tödlich zu Boden. Anschließend versenken Friedrich und Beatrice ihre Leiche im See, da sie Angst haben ihnen könnte ein Mord angehängt werden. Charlotte kommt derweil von der Einschulungsfeier ihrer Enkelin Valentina Saalfeld aus Verona zurück und erfährt von dem Tod von Alina Steffen. Bei dem Gericht fliegt auch die Affäre auf und Charlotte trennt sich von Friedrich und schmeißt ihn und Beatrice aus der Wohnung. Friedrich versucht jedoch Charlotte zurückzugewinnen, ohne Erfolg. Später setzt er seine Affäre mit Beatrice fort und die beiden demütigen Charlotte in der Öffentlichkeit. Die beiden trennten sich später jedoch. Staffel 12 Friedrich erfuhr, dass Beatrice für die Entführung ihres Sohnes David Hofer verantwortlich ist und, dass sie von Anfang an hinter Luisas Erbe her war. Er befiehl Beatrice den Fürstenhof zu verlassen. Bei einem Streit mit ihrer Tochter Desirée, stürzte Beatrice vom Balkon und ist daraufhin gelähmt. Plötzlich passierte bei ihr eine Wunderheilung und sie kann wieder gehen, doch dies hielten Beatrice und Friedrich vor allen geheim. Er führte er eine Beziehung mit ihr, welche neu entflammt ist. Er half ihr manchmal bei ihren Intrigen, wie zum Beispiel gegen Adrian Lechner, um an dessen Anteile zu kommen. Als sie in Folge 2633 heiraten wollten, machte Friedrich einen Rückzieher, da Beatrice ihn vor der Hochzeit, mehrfach bedroht hatte und ihm bewusst wurde, was für grausame Taten von ihr begangen wurden. Um sich an Friedrich zu rächen, verschwand Beatrice in der Nacht nach der gescheiterten Hochzeit ohne ihrem Rollstuhl aus dem Fürstenhof. Am nächsten Tag behauptete sie vor ihren Kindern Desirée und David, dass Friedrich sie in eine psychiatrische Klinik entführt und unter Drogen Gesetze hatte. Als Friedrich Beatrice daraufhin anspricht, droht sie ihm sein Leben zur Hölle zu mache, wenn er sie nicht heiratet. Friedrich liebt Charlotte jedoch immer noch und will sie zurück gewinnen. Daraufhin stürzt Beatrice ihre Schwester aus Eifersucht in eine Schlucht. Als Charlotte gefunden wurde, verdächtigte Friedrich sofort Beatrice, Charlotte gestoßen zu haben. Um Beatrice endlich loszuwerden, nimmt er ihr Geständis auf und will sie anzeigen. Beatrice schlägt Friedrich daraufhin mit einer Vase nieder und flüchtet aus ihrem Zimmer. Am Westflügel eröffnet Beatrice Friedrich, dass sie schwanger von ihm ist. Staffel 13 In Folge 2700 erreichte den Fürstenhof die Nachricht vom Tod der Barbara von Heidenberg. Werner glaubt jedoch h nicht daran, dass Barbara tot ist und glaubt, dass sie etwas mit dem Hackerangriff an den Fürstenhof zu tun hat. Friedrich entgegen ist erleichtert, dass der Albtraum mit ihr endlich ein Ende hat. In Folge 2715 wurden Friedrich und Beatrice von Alfredo Morales-Diaz alias Diego Alvarez, Barbaras Witwer, entführt. Werner Saalfeld war in den Plan gegen diesen eingeweiht, mit welchem sie ihn der Polizei ausliefern können. Als kein Anruf von ihnen kam, schaltete er die Polizei ein. Währenddessen zwang Alfredo Friedrich, ein tödliches Gift zu trinken, um so Beatrice und seinem ungeborenen Sohn, Frederik Stahl, das Leben zu retten, was er tat. Als das SEK eintraf, wurde Alfredo überwältigt und Friedrich konnte gerettet werden. In Folge 2730, heirateten Friedrich und Beatrice. Das Glück schien vollkommen, doch dann bekam Friedrich das Angebot, wieder bei einem Oldtimerrennen in Schottland mitzufahren. Beatrice machte sich große Sorgen und versuchte vergeblich, ihn davon abzuhalten. In Folge 2746 telefonierte Friedrich, kurz vor dem Rennen, mit Beatrice. Kurz darauf überbrachte Alfons Sonnbichler Beatrice die Nachricht von Friedrichs tödlichem Autounfall. Hintergrundwissen * Das Lied von Charlotte und Friedrich ist "How Deep Is Your Love" von den Bee Gees. it:Friedrich Stahl Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs Kategorie:Besitzer des Fürstenhofs Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Familie Hofer